Bankotsu the Babysitter
by Atrevete
Summary: Sesshoumaru must find babysitter for Rin.....
1. 1

Disclaimer: don't own…

Bankotsu the Babysitter 

Sesshomaru had a problem; Rin (oddly enough) was becoming needy (and slightly annoying) in the most infuriating way. She kept saying she was tired, so he would tell her to get on Ah-un. She would then start asking him to carry her. He would do it but it was starting to irritate him. Then she would start pulling on his boa. It was a pain having to readjust it.

Whenever they stopped she would begin to mess with his hair. Braiding it, (she didn't know how to braid. Mostly it was a giant tangle) twisting it, putting flowers in it (FLOWERS!). It took forever to fix it.

He was willing to put up with that, but the last straw came when she asked him where babies came from and Jaken was off getting fish. That was too damn much. He needed to find her somewhere to stay when he was away, with someone who could keep her safe. But where? And who?

He came up with the "where" quite soon. His castle (A/N: duh!). The "who" was harder. Jaken couldn't do it, he might leave her somewhere. Obviously not that idiot of a half-demon half-brother of his. None of his half-brother's friends were really capable except for the demon slayer and he doubted that pervert monk ever left her side.

He walked into the woods to think about it when he spotted Bankotsu. Perfect. He was not stupid enough to let harm befall Rin.

**A/N: the following is where she stopped and started writing insane things.**

That is it for now! I seem to have encountered a bit of a block. I am going to do installments so that you'll keep reading! (A/N: she was talking to me)

Plus, I have a felling it will be rather long. Oh yeah, you can reach me at (A/N: hope I spelled that right!) if you have any questions or ideas. Or if you simply want to blabber.

**A/N: and the story continues.**

Hey everybodies! Hope you liked the last one. Here is the next segment. I have to work on it because I have nothing else to do while I'm supposed to be studying so here goes. If it sounds forced it is because I have block. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will. I only own this plotline.

Bankotsu the Babysitter

The problem now was how to get him to babysit Rin. Oh he had no doubt he could capture him but he needed to think of how to go about it. The answer came quickly. The Braid.

B

As Bankotsu was walking in the woods pondering the meaning of life (Oh yes he does that when he is bored and can't think of other Questions such as: "I wonder if someone is following me?") he heard a twig snap, and whirled (turned) around.

S

_Damn that stupid Jaken! Must he follow me everywhere? I hope he didn't hear him snap the twig._ Sesshomaru thought as the twig snapped.

B

There was nothing there. He shrugged and kept walking and was suddenly jerked back.

S

Yes! As he whirled around the Braid got close enough to reach out and grab.

B

_Damn braid! Always getting snagged on stuff._ Thought Bankotsu. He turned around to see what it was snagged on and was promptly knocked out by said Braid.

S

He tossed Bankotsu over his shoulder with ease. On his way out of the woods he passed by Jaken. " Lord Sesshomaru Rin was asking for you. She wanted to know if…" Jaken stopped talking because he had been backhanded so hard he landed back in camp. "Well that was easier than I though it would be." Sesshomaru mused. "Though Jaken almost ruined it he also helped slightly." He added as an afterthought. "Knocking him out was a nice touch." He thought. Then he wondered what Rin wanted. Probably to "braid" his hair he thought with a sigh, and continued on back to camp.

**A/N: this is, once again, where she started doing what all authors do…babbling.**

Alright that's it for now. I don't think I ever told you but I love Sesshomaru. I always thought Bankotsu getting hit by his Braid (I capitalize it cuz I kinda think of it as a weapon and Braid is its name) would be funny, so I made it happen! Tee-hee. If you don't like it screw you! Have a nice day.

**A/N: And the story continues once more.**

Hi again! As you can see I have a lot of free time on my hands when I am done with my tests. That's partially why this story is getting done so quickly (A/N: she was talking to me) otherwise it could take months! Consider yourselves lucky. Now where did I leave off? Oh yeah Bankotsu had just been knocked out (by Sesshomaru) with his own Braid. And the story continues. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yet

Bankotsu the Babysitter

B

When Bankotsu came to, he got quite a surprise. Rin. She was sitting there playing with his hair and chattering away. "…And Lord Sesshomaru says you are to stay here with Jaken and Rin, unless Jaken goes with him. He said that you will play with Rin and let Rin braid your hair and feed Rin." Was about where he tuned in. He stopped listening after the feeding part and took in his surroundings. They were sitting in what appeared to be a courtyard by the edge of the woods. Behind him was a castle.

"Rin shut up for a moment and tell me where I am." He said to Rin. (In case you can't figure out who is talking it's Bankotsu talking to Rin) " We're in Rin's favorite courtyard in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. You shouldn't tell Rin to shut up. It's not nice and when Jaken does it Lord Sesshomaru hits him. Rin tries to tell Lord Sesshomaru to stop hitting because that's not nice but he won't listen to Rin and keeps hitting.

"Your hair is nice and soft…" she responded and resumed her chattering. (If what Rin just said didn't sound like her, remember she has recently gotten annoying)

S

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of the tree from which he was observing the scene below. He was laughing silently at Bankotsu and Rin. He almost felt sorry for Bankotsu. Almost. He would come down in an hour or two (less if he tried to run away or harm Rin) to explain.

B

What she just said about his hair just registered. No, she couldn't have, he reached his hand back and…NOOO! _I can't deal with this, breathe._ He thought. Rin was still chattering away. "By the way, do you know where babies come from? Rin asked Lord Sesshomaru but he ignored Rin and when Rin asked again he said to ask you." _No, I can't deal with this_ he thought. He told Rin to leave him alone while he contemplated suicide.

"But you still haven't told me-SHUT UP!" (That was Bankotsu that said, "Shut up") So Sesshomaru hopped out of the tree and knocked him out…again.

**A/N: this is the last of her babbling that I have.**

So that's about it for now. Hope you liked it. The loss of Braid was very devastating to him, don't worry he'll get it back.

--Sango/ Suikotsu/ Vampiricserpientegrl

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-- Just wanted to let you know that all reviews will be sent to her and that Trey (that $$ will no longer be featured in ANY of my stories…I'm sorry if you liked him…I did too. If you want Sango's email address tell me in your review and I'll mail it to you but if your anon you have to leave me a email address so that I can mail it to you.


	2. 2

Author's Note: Hello! My friend Rinn (you may know her as Rinn Uchiha) is really pressuring me to hurry up…she doesn't want to post it in segments or people will be bothering her. So I will try and be quick about it.

**Important Information: So it has been about 2 years and Rin is now 10 and has outgrown speaking of herself in the 3rd person. Sorry to those of you who love that but it bothers me. She has outgrown that though she will revert occasionally back to the 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here…**

Bankotsu the Babysitter 

"Rin, where are you? It's time to go to sleep!" yelled Bankotsu. He heard a giggling somewhere to his right. He sighed. Bankotsu was not in the mood to go looking for her. Sesshoumaru wasn't back yet. He had had to be here for a freakin' year! Usually it was only about 3 months. He needed a break, or he was not going to be a happy camper when Sesshoumaru came back. "Rin get out here before I take Jaken's staff." he yelled. A voice from his left called out, " I know you can't hit me with it." Bankotsu smiled a little His stealth and stalking lessons were working. He had barely heard her moving. "No but Jaken will, or I'll stop giving you lessons." Rin dropped out of a tree and cried, "No Banny! (A/N: Muahah! Banny, yes she calls him that! If you don't like it too bad!) don't take away my lessons! I almost scared you that time didn't I?" Bankotsu picked her up and said, "I told you not to call me Banny and I will if you don't come when I call."

Rin replied, "Fine, but can you push back my bed time a – LORD SESSHOUMARU! YOU'RE BACK!"

Bankotsu put her down and turned around slowly. Sure enough there he was greeting Rin , like he had been gone for two days instead of a year. Well that did it. He snapped.

"Where the HELL were you? It's been a freakin' year! Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck here, waiting for you to come back so I can leave!" he shouted. Rin's quiet voice was able to be heard when he paused for breath, "Don't you like staying with me, Bankotsu? I thought you liked me Bankotsu." Then she ran away from them and into the woods, tears streaming down her face.

When Bankotsu heard her say his full name and not "Banny" he realized that he didn't mind her calling him Banny, and felt something inside him shatter. He had made Rin cry. Never had he made her cry.

S

"I get home. I expect rest and to give Rin her present. What do I get? A screaming lunatic Bankotsu. Is it my fault that the damn sword maker took so damn long making Rin's new sword? Ten I hear news of Naraku, which turns out to be false. It's not like I wanted to be away for a year," were the thoughts running through Sesshoumaru's head while Bankotsu was yelling. Then he made Rin cry. Sesshoumaru saw red but swallowed his fury. After all, he still needed a babysitter. He had to be satisfied with sending him a death glare. Then he went after Rin.

B

"Don't you death glare at me!" thought Bankotsu when he noticed that Sesshoumaru glaring at him. He death glared right back at Sesshoumaru. He went into the woods a split second after Sesshoumaru.

Okay so that's it. Onto High School for meshudders at the thought I would like to dedicate this story to eighth grade and my friends Like and Conrad who have left us for another schoolsad sigh and tears Here's to them. And please help with ideas I am running out. Just ask Rinn Uchiha for my email address and send me your ideas.


	3. 3

Hey what's up? It has come to my attention

that many people hate my ramblings. To this I say:

bleh blows raspberries at the haters. The ramblings

continue! Oh and read my stories on My

username there is vragongrl. I have a Draco Malfoy

story! Shameless I know. On with the epic tale of…

Bankotsu the babysitter! Disclaimer: as

shocking as this may be to some of you I don't own

Inuyasha only this storyline. You may gasp/cry in

shock now.The killer squirrels stalking

Sesshoumaru in the forest that afternoon were

witnesses to one of the oddest sights in feudal Japan

at the time (that prestigious title was later taken by

the drunken Sango incident a/n I realize the time

line is messed up.). Wondering what the sight was? I

knew you would be. 'Twas this: the great dog demon

Lord of the Western lands was alternately yelling at

the mercenary Bankotsu, last of the Band of Seven

(a/n: again out of time line. I'm sorry), and whirling

to take Jaken's staff and hitting him upside the head,

killing him, and bringing him back to life to begin

the cycle again.Why did he do this, besides the fact

that they lost Rin and Jaken annoyed him? Quite simple

really. When Rin was found she was sticking out of a

tree. It was a way of expressing his anger. In her

attempt to hide from them she spied a rather large

knot hole in a tree. She then commenced to try and

crawl into it at which point she found that she was to

big. At which she let out a wail that hurt Sesshoumaru

and the killer squirrels delicate ears,

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"Sesshoumaru turned away

from beating Jaken, took a deep breath and said "Rin

you must understand this Sesshoumaru will get you out

of the tree , but you must be patient I am coming up

with a plan as you can see (a/n: sure you were). If

you do not stop this infernal screaming then I shall

leave you with the killer squirrels over yonder".

After saying the squirrel bit, he(without turning

around) flicked out with his poison whip and

decapitated one of the killer squirrels. "You! Go get

the squirrel body and dispose of it." he said pointing

to Bankotsu. Obviously Bankotsu did not respond well

to this."What? Who the hell do you think I am?

Your damn maid?" he exclaimed. "I believe you are my

babysitter"(a/n: ooh burn Bankotsupokes Bankotsu )

Sesshoumaru said coldly. Bankotsu got one of those

anime vein things and drew his Banryuu .

/ And that's it for now! I was gonna have

Rin be in a flesh eating flower but that seemed kinda

mean. I hope you enjoyed the cameo of the killer

squirrels from Rinn's When Squirrels Attack . Feel

free to review and email me!


End file.
